someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Undertale: The human never fell
Author's Notes Undertale is a new game of 2015. It is rare that anyone gets the chance to share their experiences on a new game, say Call of Duty Black Ops 3. Since I am one of those few people that rarely gets to do anything like this, I'll start with the cause, of course. The Story On the blazing summer day, I had planned to do nothing but stay in my air-conditioned house, be a couch potato and play way too much Team Fortress 2. Until my dad announced he was going to take me to GameStop. I had an idea at this point, so I decided to do nothing more than to convince my dad into buying me a 20-dollar Steam gift card. I had a lot of plans to do : Buy new games, Get hats on TF2, But when I burst into the door with my ticket of virtual money, my brother had convinced me to get the game Undertale. He never stopped bugging me throughout the day so I had no choice but to buy the popular game. Since Undertale has a wide fan base with tons of animations, (Many of which I didn't like) I still couldn't resist my first time playing. After downloading a couple of games, and buying some hats, I decided to finally open up Undertale, but for some reason, my gut had a feeling to not play this game. Me being the stupid kid I am, I thought I was hungry, so I grabbed a bite to eat. But without warning, Undertale opened itself. I thought my brother was too excited to wait, so he opened the game and tried to hide. but he wasn't anywhere in the range of where he could move and click the mouse without being seen. In fact, he wasn't even in the living room. So I decided to do what was best and play the game. The game started off like it normally should, with the title screen in its bold, 8-bit text which really reminded me to do a let's-play of Metroid on the NES for my next YouTube video, but decided to play Undertale first and then record it. I pressed the "new game" option and went on to name my character. I simply chose the word, "Night" since I thought "Nightmare" would be too much. I started off with my character, the character's real name being Frisk, but I decided to go with Night instead. The sprite of Frisk looked normal, like it should. I began walking through the square hole in the "cavern" as I liked to call it, Until I reached the game's antagonist, Flowey. He said his usual script in the game. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" I seriously couldn't believe that the many people who played this game had to run into this guy. Since Flowey is supposed to be the battle tutorial, He immediately took me into the battle. He then explained the basics of battle and did his little "you want some love don't you" trick and shot his bullets, or as he called them to lie, his "Friendliness Pellets." I hit them as you were supposed to and I was immediately hit down to 1 HP. Then he spoke his usual words. "Don't you understand? In this world, it's kill or be killed!" "DIE" He began doing his laugh, but before he could kill me, Toriel showed up and hit him with one of her fireballs. She then came on screen and said what she normally said and guided me through the ruins. I solved all the puzzles fairly well, as most gamers said they were easy. Some said they were difficult. I then got to the point where I had to fight Toriel, the game's first boss. I didn't like hurting female character's when it came to video games, so the boss was very long. I was able to overcome Toriel and went over to start my journey. As most gamer's found it, Undertale was a very emotional game and tampers with the player's feelings. It really reminds me of the Mother series every time I watch someone play it. I continued on and spotted the camera looking through the snow, which I assumed was the dinosaur scientist, Dr. Alphys. I continued on and got to the gateway. Behind me, A shadowy figure materialized behind me. I knew it was the most Iconic character in Undertale: Sans the skeleton. He showed up but his theme was slowed down and he looked depressed. Instead of doing his "whoopee-cushion-in-the-hand" trick, he actually shook my hand. There wasn't even anything like a Joy-buzzer. Somehow, Sans seemed more serious and less humorous. This wasn't the Sans I knew. He didn't tell any bad puns either. When I met Papyrus, Sans told me to hide behind the conveniently-shaped lamp. When Papyrus showed up onscreen, he said, "Do you really think I'm stupid enough to not fall for this trick, Sans?" Sans responded with: "Just go with the script! I don't want the player to... Oh, no, now he knows!" Papyrus and Sans both faced the screen to look at me and ask some questions. No, this isn't like the stupid "Ask Frisk and company" videos. I felt as if I was in the game and they were talking to me. I sat back in my chair and responded honestly to each of their questions. Papyrus asked if I knew who their father was. A yes or no option appeared. I responded with the yes option. Sans asked me If I knew who their mom was. I answered with no. I decided to save and turn off my game at this point. I'll come back and update again tomorrow. Ok, I may have lied when I said I will update tomorrow, but I decided to keep playing. When I tried to Launch Undertale, text in Gaster's language appeared. It translated to: "Why do you keep trying? You can't come back. You left them all. Their dreams are gone. Their lives are gone and it's all your fault. Frisk never fell. It was you the whole time." Later last night, I had a strange dream. I had the feeling I was falling down an endless pit. No ground was visible towards me. Just the drafts of wind and darkness. I saw gray and then I woke up. Then I attempted to launch Undertale again. This time, more Gaster-text appeared and it translated to: "The human never fell...." Category:Undertale Category:Video Games Category:Screenshots and Visuals Category:Real Life Category:Mindfuck